


En busca del tridente perdido

by theblackwolfmj



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson y los dioses del Olimpo, Piratas del Caribe, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Greek Mythology - Freeform, Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean, M/M, Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblackwolfmj/pseuds/theblackwolfmj
Relationships: James Norrington/Jack Sparrow, Percy Jackson/Henry Turner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	En busca del tridente perdido

El verano se acercaba y Percy agradecía a los dioses, porque estaba por salir de vacaciones y no había ocurrido ningún enfrentamiento con monstruos ni se había sentido cerca de la muerte en varios meses.  
Bueno, excepto por esa vez que ayudó a su madre a colocar una nueva televisión en su departamento y el soporte se rompió, haciendo que la televisión casi lo convirtiera en un sándwich de semidiós.  
Aún así, sabía perfectamente que la situación no era tan tranquila como todos los mortales a su alrededor suponían. Hacía algunos meses, ocho aproximadamente, había recibido la advertencia de que Cronos, el padre de los dioses y señor del tiempo, se estaba regenerando.

A pesar de saber (desafortunadamente) que los monstruos no morían, sino que sólo desaparecían por cierto tiempo. Aún así, se supone que ese tiempo podía ser de unos cuantos días, hasta toda una vida o varios siglos después. Entonces... ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer de nuevo? Ya lo habían vencido una vez, pero eso no significaba que lo entusiasmara volverlo a hacer. A parte, se decía que esta vez, su ejército se había triplicado en cuanto a miembros.  
Otros semidioses e incluso los dioses, junto con él, se encontraban planeando un contraatque, pero ahora que este ya había atacado antes y fallado, se notaba la notable mejora en cuanto a estratrgia que había tenido. Era muy difícil rastrear a sus seguidores, aunque, afortunadamente, habían logrado capturar a un par de ellos y estaban siendo interrogados en el campamento en ese preciso momento. 

Viendo el lado bueno, ni siquiera él podía creer que faltaba poco más de un mes para que cumpliera los 17 años, lo cual, considerando su condición de mestizo y esa costumbre que tenían los dioses de mandarlo a misiones, era un logro increíble.  
Iba regresando a casa, cuando antes de sacar la llave de su bolsillo, su madre abrió la puerta, con una mirada de preocupación que rápidamente lo hizo saber que algo terrible había sucedido. Inmediatamente, tomó su mochila y entró en el departamento.  
Afortunadamente, Paul había ido a comprar las cosas para la cena, así que volvía un poco más fácil hablar para ambos. No era que Percy no le tuviera confianza, pero cuando se trataba de algo relacionado con dioses, mestizos, sátiros, ninfas o cualquier cosa relacionada, era mejor saltarse las introducciones e ir directo al grano. 

—¿Qué su...? —Pero antes de que pudiera preguntar lo que ocurría, su madre le entregó un sobre, color aguamarina. Sabía perfectamente de quien era. Había recibido uno idéntico cuando apenas empezaba su entrenamiento. A parte, la esencia y el poder que esta irradiaba, hacían obvia la identidad del remitente.

Su cara se puso más blanca que la espuma del mar y sus ojos se ensancharon hasta su límite. La última vez que su padre le había enviado una carta, no había terminado en nada bueno.  
Miró a su madre, buscando respuestas en sus ojos, pero ella parecía estar casi tan sorprendida como él en ese momento.

—Estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo —Dijo, con tono irritado. —¿No puede hacerlo alguien más? —Dijo, sin haber siquiera leído lo que decía. Dejó el sobre sobre la mesita de café de su madre y con los dedos entrelazados entre las hebras de su cabello negro, paseaba de un lado al otro por la habitación. 

—Percy, si te mandó esto es porque es algo realmente urgente. —Dijo su madre, con una voz suave y aparentemente calmada, aunque en su rostro se notaba todo lo contrario.  
—No puede estarme haciendo esto... —Dijo, soltando un suspiro. Se sentó en el sillón y luego de un par de segundos, volvió a levantarse. 

—Voy por mis cosas. Iré al campamento.

Sally lo miró por un momento, como si fuera a preguntarle si estaba seguro de lo que hacía, pero luego de analizar la situación y la reacción que sabía que tendría su hijo si intentaba detenerlo, se mantuvo callada. 

—Si es lo que decides, te apoyo entonces—Dijo, con una sonrisa. Un momento después, detuvo a su desesperado hijo para atraparlo en un largo y apretado abrazo.

Percy sabía lo que seguramente ella estaba sintiendo en ese momento y lo pudo confirmar cuando sintió su corazón saltando mientras ella lo abrazaba. Por muchos años que pasaran, el riesgo de morir en una misión no parecía disminuir. En realidad, sólo parecía aumentar. 

Percy sonrió ligeramente y regresó el abrazo. No sabía que tan grave era el problema ni cuando volvería a ver a su madre. Conociendo la clase de problemas en los cuales era un experto en meterse, ni siquiera sabía si volvería a verla.  
—Cuídate mucho, ¿si? —Pidió ella, con la voz temblando, separándose de él para mirarlo a los ojos y acariciar su rostro. —A veces olvido lo mucho que has crecido, hasta que te miro de cerca —Comentó la castaña, a lo cual, él no respondió, pero en su mirada se podía ver que él entendía lo que ella trataba de decirle.  
Percy tomó nuevamente la carta en sus manos, la guardó, se despidió de su madre y partió en camino al campamento. 

El hecho de no tener un celular para contarle a sus amigos lo que había sucedido y la prisa que llevaba, como para mandar un mensaje Iris, hizo que no tuviera más opción que esperar hasta el momento en que llegó.  
Para entonces, Annabeth ya estaba ahí y le avisó que Grover seguramente tardaría aún un par de días en llegar, puesto que aún tenía que cuidar a un chico que seguramente los estaría acompañando en el campamento si todo salía bien.  
Durante el camino, él le contó lo que había sucedido en casa de su madre, por lo cual, ella se detuvo en seco. 

—Estás jugando... —Dijo ella, incrédula

—Sabes que no jugaría con esto —Contestó el ojiverde, sacando la carta de su mochila y mostrándosela a la rubia. 

—Esto es grave... —Dijo ella, mirándola, aún sin querer creerlo. —Has hecho lo mejor que puedes. Creo que al menos un pequeño descanso o una tarea más fácil no te vendría mal...

Percy soltó un suspiro y miró el sobre, aún indeciso sobre si abrirlo o no —Sé que la situación no debería a tomarse a la ligera, pero... Creo que esto es mucho más peor de lo que creí.

—Deberías abrirla. Si tu padre te la envió es porque en serio es algo urgente. 

—Si, lo mismo dijo mi madre —Contestó Percy, acariciando el sobre con su pulgar. Así, su oportunidad de terminar un año escolar con normalidad, se arruinó nuevamente. 

Llegó la noche y Percy se sentó solo en la mesa de Poseidón. Su hermano Tyson se encontraba ayudando a su padre en su reino, así que no estaría ahí para acompañarlo.  
Con un poco de pan y queso en su plato, se acercó a la fogata. 

—Poseidón —Dijo, con los ojos cerrados. Luego de eso, se quedó un momento más y murmuró: —Lo que sea que me hayas pedido, por favor, ayúdame. —Luego de eso, regresó a su mesa y terminó de cenar.  
Por la noche, tal vez madrugada, la incertidumbre que mantenía a Percy despierto, lo hizo correr hasta su mochila y tomar el sobre de su padre entre sus manos. 

Lo abrió, esperando lo peor. Una advertencia, una misión, cualquier otra cosa, pero más que aterrarlo o resolver sus dudas, sólo lo llenó de más. En el papel había unicamente el dibujo de lo que parecía ser un tridente, aunque un poco diferente a la imagen usada usualmente con todas sus puntas iguales. Este tenía dos puntas casi del mismo tamaño y una mucho más larga y en su centro había un espacio circular, como si dentro portara una joya o algo similar.

Dos días después, llegaron al campamento más personas, entre las cuales se encontraba Grover, hablando con un niño al que no conocían, seguramente el nuevo campista.  
Al final de la ola de gente, se encontraba también Nico, quien, al verlos, se acercó, preocupado. Conociéndolo, algo malo para él, era malo para todos, así que, sea lo que fuese a decir, se notaba que sería importante.


End file.
